


Anderson

by space_squirrel



Series: Perfect 100's [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Colonist (Mass Effect), Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect 3: Extended Cut, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_squirrel/pseuds/space_squirrel
Summary: Brooklyn Shepard & David Anderson's relationship comes full circle.





	Anderson

The day Brooklyn Shepard met David Anderson, he found her gasping for air, her freckled face bloodstained and tear-streaked, cowering in the woods behind the family farm. 

She lost a lot that day: her family, her home, her  _ sense of place _ — but she gained an  _ Anderson.  _ He embraced her shadows, taking her demons on as his own, helping guide her through her darkest days. She always promised herself she’d be there for his.

Things have a funny way of coming full circle, she thinks, gasping for air as she buries her bloodstained, tear-streaked freckles into his shoulder one final time.


End file.
